nationals
by alex-the-dweeb
Summary: a short oneshot i wrote because of a prompt i found on tumblr. Nico and Hazel are professional dancers and their only real competition is Will Solace and his partner. solangelo, dancer AU


There he was that stupid pretentious blonde who is always my strongest competitor. Every year its me and him battling out for 1st place and this year I was confident me and Hazel would win.  
The Latin American dance nationals, my sister, Hazel and I have competed the last 5 years and we always came either 1st or 2nd to him and his dance partner.  
"Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque performing the Charleston! " the announcer called. Me and Hazel exchanged looks and began walking out onto the dance floor hand in hand. There was a chair placed in the middle of the dance floor, Hazel gave my hand on last squeeze before heading over to sit on it. I took a deep breath and the music started.  
The music took hold and the moves flowed through me without thought. Hazel stood and we danced side by side in perfect sync. The Charleston is a fast energetic dance. The whole dance went smoothly except for that one moment when I almost dropped Hazel.  
We ended and Hazel ran to me as the crowd applauded, she jumped into a hug, grinning, and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at her weakly still trying to catch my breath,

I heard our friend clapping like demented seals with a few whistles mixed in and one catcall, probably Percy. I sat down on my sat between Jason and Percy only to be thumped on the back several times by both of them in congratulations.  
"Next up" the announcer said "is William Solace and Lou-Ellen "there was a slight pause" I'm sorry we don't have a last name for Lou-Ellen. Anyway, performing the tango"

'So that's his name' i thought as will and his partner walked, no strutted, onto the dance floor. He was wearing tight black pants and a shirt which had all but one button undone. And damn those muscles.  
" hey Nico, earth to Nico "Percy said waving his hand in front of my face.  
"What? "I snapped turning to glare at him  
" you spaced out completely there bro, you okay? "  
"yeah I'm just tired now " I lied  
" or maybe it has something to do with the practically shirtless hot blonde on the dance floor? " Jason nudged Nico with his elbow. Nico felt his face light up crimson  
"Oh so that's your type? Hot blonde-haired blue- eyed dancers? "Percy said sounding mock offended.  
"Hot blonde haired blue eyed dancers eh? "Jason said nudging Nico with his elbow teasingly, he was a member of a dance troop after all " should pipes be worried "  
" shut up Grace " Nico said rolling his eyes  
I ignored the boys sniggering and turned my eyes back to the dancers just in time to see William pull his partner in close and dip her very lowly to end the dance.

Shit, they're good. I exchanged glances with Hazel and she shot me a worried look.  
"Accidenti, bionde stupide cazzo ballerini e le loro stupidamente buone abitudini. Giuro gli dèi se ho battuto fottuto massacro bastardo " I swore.  
" woah there Mario " Percy said putting a hand on Nico's shoulder " calm down, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? "  
" I swear every year he's my only real competition if he fucks this up he's dead "  
" wow, man I heard the dance world was brutal but murder? .. I'm glad I'm a marine biologist"

The wait to find out the results was tense, my nerves were on edge. My friends didn't come near me, which was a good thing I guess I'd have only snapped at them.

Tied 1st. Tied fucking first. I stared at the results table in disbelief. That can't be right.  
"Hey " an unfamiliar voice said behind me. i spun and saw William stood directly behind me. Oh shit he's even hotter up close  
"well, you're not so bad yourself"  
" cazzo! Did i say that out loud?! "  
"yeah you did"  
I felt my face heat up  
" I'm uh .. Hi ... I'm Nico, you must be William? "  
" Just Will. I guess congratulations are in order, let your girlfriend know "  
Nico raised his eyebrow  
" i don't have a girlfriend? "  
" really the way you danced with that girl, it was so natural I assumed ... "  
" who Hazel?! " I couldn't help myself. I cracked up, howling with laughter.  
" she's my sister! "  
" oh " his face was tinted with pink " but you guys look nothing alike "  
" she's my half-sister technically but still, besides not all dance partners are couples "  
" true, true, Lou and I have been good friends for ages "  
" wait, my friends thought she was your girlfriend "  
He made a face  
" god no, besides , Lou has a girlfriend and I'm hella homo "  
Damn it this guy is perfect, hot, kind, gay and a dancer.  
" oh. " I said stupidly, I wanted to slap myself in the face  
"You did really well out there " I said  
" Nico! You coming!? "Hazel shouted as she and the others began leaving  
" one minute! "I turned back to will  
" I should be going " I said as I started to follow Hazel  
" hey wait, do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe go get coffee? "He said quickly. I considered this a moment then smirked  
"can I borrow your phone? "  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly but handed it over. As quickly as i could I typed in my number and saved it into his contacts before handing it back to him.  
"See you around Will, I'll be expecting a text! " I shouted as I made my way back to my friends.

Just before I left I turned around to look at will to find him looking between me and his phone seemingly confused. I laughed softly and winked as the door closed.

 _ **I know absolutely no Italian at all so if anyone does know it feel free to correct me. Let me know what you think please**_

 **-A** ** _lex_**


End file.
